1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an EKG contact electrode pad, and more particularly relates to EKG contact pads with temperature sensors, sizing selection, and placing means.
2. Background Information
Electrocardiography (EKG, ECG) is a medical test for recording the electrical activity of the heart. In the standard twelve lead EKG there are twelve (12) different wires that carry electrical signals from the area of the body to which they are attached. Certain leads are attached to the person's chest in six standard areas. These are known as precordial leads. Four of the twelve leads are the four limb electrodes: right wrist, left wrist, right ankle and left ankle. In some cases, the placing of two extra lead electrodes in the right side of the patient's chest allows the possibility to record the EKG of the right heart. The limb leads are designated RL, RF, LL, and LF, and attach respectively to the two ankles and the two wrists of the patient. The precordial leads are designated as V1, V2, V3, V4, V5, and V6, and the leads for the right side of the heart are designated VR1 and VR2. The limb leads can be placed in an “adjusted” position, rather than on the extremities. The adjusted position for the limb leads are on the torso of the patient.
From the time of the invention of EKG to present usage, each electrode is generally connected separately to the EKG recorder by wire. This means that, for the routine twelve lead EKG, we need at least ten (10) separate electrodes attached to standard anatomical positions and ten (10) wires that go separately to the EKG machine. In the configurations including the right heart EKG, they will become twelve (12) separate electrodes. These standard electrode placements can also be used for electrodes for an external pacemaker, a defibrillation device, and for real time heart monitoring of the patients in critical care units.
The results of the EKG will be printed as a graph on standard paper or shown on the monitor. EKG is the most commonly used diagnostic test in medicine for evaluating the function of the heart. Reading the EKG is very important in patient management, as the difference between a normal and an abnormal reading can be measured in millimeters on the chart. Correct placement of electrodes in the standard positions, attachment to the skin, perfect conductivity, and the least artifacts as possible in the recording are the keys in the repeatability, accuracy, and reliability of this procedure. For the best performance, a skilled physician or technician should place the electrodes. With the currently available methods of electrode placement, there can be significant errors produced in the EKG recordings. For example, one person may place the electrodes in a different position than another person, and the same person can place them in another position at a different time. Even if placed predictability, it could be placed in a wrong anatomical position.
Thus, in the conventional placement of the electrodes, the repeatability, accuracy, and reliability of the data are suspect, especially in emergency situations when procedures are carried out rapidly and in difficult situations.
Therefore, what is needed are repeatability, consistency, and accuracy in the placement of electrodes for an EKG recording on the same patient with different users, or on different patients by the same user.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims